An article carrier of this general type herein disclosed has previously been suggested in the Waters U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,171. While this previous construction has proved to be satisfactory, it has been found that it utilizes a larger blank of cardboard material than is necessary to provide the necessary strength and structure. With material costs soaring, it is desirous to maintain the article carrier in as competitive a position as is possible and make it as economically as possible and therefore the solution appears to be in the matter of saving of material and weight.